


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 411

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [43]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 411 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 411 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 411

OCTAVIA  
I’m sorry, teacher.

TRANSLATION  
 _Moba, seda._

FLAMEKEEPER SCOUT  
The rain has stopped. The clans are coming. Should we stop them, Heda?

TRANSLATION  
 _Rein-de don wan op. Emo kru’s komba raun. Osir na hod emo klin, Heda?_

OCTAVIA  
We are one clan. And this is our home.

TRANSLATION  
 _Oso laik won kru. En dison laik oso hou._

OCTAVIA  
Welcome home.

TRANSLATION  
 _Monin hou._


End file.
